This grant was part of the research workshop that featured a discussion among research geneticists about what are the critical or bottleneck problems holding back our ability to to integrate maps of genomes derived from different kinds of data and at differing resolutions. Such integrated maps are essential to making effective and complete use of the information being produced by the human genome project. The grants of computer time allowed the participants to demonstrate current abilities and limitations as well as providing them with resources to experiment with the use of high performance computing in solving these problems.